Akuma and the other's WORST NIGHTMARE EVER!!!!!!
by Chibi-Nemesis
Summary: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU STEAL DHALSIMS ELEPHANTS!!!! AKUMA'S, BALROG'S, VEGA'S, SAGAT'S BISON'S AND EVIL RYU'S WORST NIGHTMARE EVER!!!.....oh come on people, r&r, I HAVE 3 IMAGINARY ZOMBIE CHILDREN TO FEED!!!!! (_0 -the chibi nemesis
1. Default Chapter

Akuma ,evil ryu, balrog, vega, sagat,and m

Akuma, Evil Ryu, balrog, Vega, Sagat, and M.Bison's joint worst nightmare

Akuma, Evil Ryu, Balrog, Vega, Sagat and M.Bison all arrived at Dhalsims temple. They weren't together, its just that Dhalsim had been pissing off all six of them with his heebie-jeebies magic lately. They entered the huge gold empty temple to be greeted by a crossed legged levitating Dhalsim inside.

"We have finally found you dhalsim!!!" Akuma boomed.

"I take it you lot stole my elephants???" Dhalsim said. " You people are evil, it's lonely and echoey in here without them. They used to cheer for me but now there' gone!!!" 

"Wait a sec, what makes you think WE stole your elephants?" Bison inquired.

"Who else would be evil enough to slaughter them, leaving bloody trails in my temple huh?"

They all turned to Vega

"Hehehe…" he muttered nervously. "HEY! I was hungry…" he said nervously

"Damn, you must have been REALLY hungry to eat 6 elephants raw" Balrog commented. 

"Gross" is all Evil Ryu said

"ENOUGH CHATTER" M. Bison bellowed. "Lets destroy the voodoo witchie…"

"YAH…." They all screamed as they flew towards Dhalsim.

But he had a trick up his sleeve. Throwing some purple dust in their way they all immediately fell over unconscious.

And here's where their nightmare began…

All 6 of them were laying in a misty field, hills only grey outlines in the background…they heard a booming voice…

"IT IS TIME TO LEAVE…."

"Huh…wha?…" Balrog said

"YOU HAVE OUTSTAYED YOUR WELCOME…IT IS TIME TO GO TO THE OTHER SIDE…"

"Wait…are we dead or something?" Balrog asked.

"NOOOO….I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!!!" Vega screamed as he went into a fit.

Evil Ryu snorted at that statement…"young my arse…" he said under his breath.

That's when the studio lights came up, and the director behind the camera yelled "CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE NOW? WE ARE TRYING TO WORK!!!!"

All 6 fighters them promptly moved their butts. 

2 fighters walked onto the set, one in a white gi and a red bandana, another in shorts and eye patch.

" Hey, that looks like 2 people dressed like Ryu and Sagat" Evil Ryu said.

"Yeah…"sagat muttered as the lights dimmed

"STREET FIGHTER: TRUE STORY BATTLE SCENE TAKE ONE…AAAANNNNNDDDDDD…ACTION"

At this point, the Ryu-dressed guy pulled out a feather pillow and began hitting the Sagat-dressed fellow with it, in which he responded by falling to his knees, and grovelling to the other guy to stop.

"WHAT THE F…" Sagat yelled "THAT NEVER HAPPENED!!!" the director stopped the scene and ordered the security guards with stun guns to "escort" the men outta the studio.

As they were pushed out the front door of the studio they noticed there were 4 other studios. There were lots of people walking around and before anyone knew what was happening Akuma had disappeared. The other 5 fighters looked around. 

"Where the hell has he gone?" Evil Ryu asked.

" I dunno. Lets have a look in studio 4" Bison said.

They entered studio 4.

This studio was used for making children's programmes. 

4 happy faced kids were sitting on the barney playground set, waiting for barney. Couple of minutes later the sound manager was pushing a reluctant barney onto the set.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT F****** BARNEY!!!!!"

Gasps came from the little kids.

" Oh don't act so innocent, we know what you little brats are like in real life," yelled Evil Ryu-to which all the kids nodded.

Barney, aka Akuma shook his fists as he stumbled onto the set.

"TAKE ONE…AND…ACTION!"

All the kids gazed up at Barney, looking like little angels.

Silence followed, that and that rolling hay thingy you see on westerns rolling across the set.

One of the little kids pipped " are you gonna sing us a song barney???"

"What the f-?NO I AM NOT, I AM EVIL DEMON AKUMA, I WILL SCARE YOU WITH MY RAGING DEMON ATTACK!!!!!" he said shaking his fists.

The other 5 fighters behind the camera crew cracked up into fits of laughter.

The children formed a ring around barney/akuma and began to sing. It was then the tweenies arrived on the set for the tweenie/barney collaboration.

They also started singing.

Akuma had had enough of all this which was when he decided to execute his raging demon.

And this was where another nightmare developed.

He couldn't.

And he stared crying.

The other 5 just laughed louder and louder until Evil Ryu pipped-

"Wait a sec, if he can't fight, does that mean none of us can either?"

All the fighters looked worried and try to execute some moves

"Tiger knee…"

"Hadoken…"

And etc. (I can't remember all of them) they also started crying and balling and going into fits as they realised none of them could fight.

The little obnoxious kids on the barney set who can't act to save their life started hugging barney, to which barney/akuma tried to shake them off. The film crew stopped filming, and this was when the little kids got their chance…to raise hell. The little "butter wouldn't melt in their mouth" kids turned on their violent streak and began beating up barney/akuma. Keeping his head low he ran out of the building with the other 5 following him up. Akuma ripped off the suit and started screaming…

"THOSE F****** KIDS, THOSE F****** SUITS, I HATE CHILDRENS SHOWS!!!!" just then a group of gay crewmen came up to them and grabbed Sagat's arm

"OH WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DARRRLLLLLING? We have been looking all over for you…your group are waiting sweetie…" to which the rest of the group looked in awe as Sagat was dragged off to studio 1…the music video studio…


	2. The Nightmare Continue's

AKUMA'S, EVIL RYU'S, BALROG'S, VEGA'S, SAGAT'S AND M

AKUMA'S, EVIL RYU'S, BALROG'S, VEGA'S, SAGAT'S AND M.BISON'S

WORST JOINT NIGHTMARE EVER 

As Sagat was dragged off to studio 1, the music video studio, the other's followed, curious what these people wanted with Sagat and know exactly who's "Sagat's group" were.

They entered N'Sync's "pop" set, where the famous five were waiting. 

"What the…hey, I AIN'T PART OF NO BOY GROUP!!!"

"Oh but darrrrllllling you must be, I mean, look at you, you gorgeous beast! You were the handsomest out of these six so we assumed that you must be part of our lovely boy band!!" said the gay clothes designer for the group.

This was where Vega's nightmare came true. The idea of Sagat being better looking then him was a fate worse than hell, but that was before his transformation…

"WHAT????!!! WHAT ABOUT ME? **I** AM THE MOST GEORGEOUS ONE OUT OF THIS GROUP! LOOK AT ME!"

"Yes," said the designer, "look at you." As he pulled out a mirror.

Vega had somehow transformed into a scruffy, fat, hairy chested, stumpy, lazy eye'd 50 year old English football hooligan.

"Oh my lord… this is my worst nightmare…" Vega hoarsely whispered, trying to keep him self from passing out.

Looking at Vega, Sagat also said, "this is my worst nightmare too…"

"How's this YOUR worst nightmare" Vega inquired.

"Because…"

"I really, really fancy you…"

Vega and Sagat took a moment to gaze at each other before simultaneously screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH…GEMMIE OUTTA HERE!!!" 

At which point the other four grabbed them and ran.

Unfortunately, the studio was awfully big, and they managed to run to the section where girl groups film their videos. 

More men approached them, grabbed them, and dragged them off to the make-up rooms…

About 30 minutes screams could be heard as the fighters had 

Body waxes ("ouch")

Hair grooming ("ooohhh") 

Make up applied ("uugghh-stop that!!!") 

And faces punched from them fidgeting ("oofff!!!"),

And because this was a nightmare-they could not fight back. 

The 6 fighters were pushed onto 3 different sets. 

Akuma, Balrog, and Evil Ryu had been transformed in to the "bootylicious" versions of Destinys Child, Sagat and M.Bison had been squeezed into teeny bopper clothes for they were Daphane and Celeste (does anyone remember those annoying little brats?) and Vega had been miraculously transformed into the ultimate teen idol…Britney spears, wearing the "stronger" video costume. Filming started, and the fighters wondered how they were going to get out of this one…

Balrog and Evil Ryu pulled faces as they were asked to "shake their bootie's" at the camera. Weirdly though, Akuma didn't have a problem with THAT request. Sagat and M.bison were REALLYpissed off and decided, when they got the chance, to jump off the set when no one was looking. Vega was doing amazingly well as Britney, as his former scruffy,fat,hairy chested, stumpy, lazy eyed 50 year old English football hooligan guise had disappeared to be replaced with his own guise-dressed as Britney that is. (These rapid changes are common in dreams-and nightmares of course).

Frightening thing was, when Vega sang, he sounded EXACTLY like Britney. Now that's scary. While the cameramen were loading the film, Sagat and M.Bison had made a break for it, running as fasts as they can in those little costumes, the male version of Destiny Child (you know who they are!) joined in running with them.

They found it quite hard to coax Vega off of his set though.

"VEGA…" bison boomed "GET OFF THE SET AND RUN!!!"

Vega hesitated

"Anyone would think you were enjoying this Vega…"

Vega blushed. Then enraged, shouted 

" WHAT THE…HEY…I AIN'T THAT F****D UP!!!"

"Then why won't you come off the stage???" Sagat insultingly asked

"Well…because…ugghhh…the stage is so high and…uggh, I'm wearing heels"

The stage was 4 inches from the ground

"And besides…I ugghhh"

He couldn't think of any excuses, and what really gave his real feelings away was the fact he kept looking in the mirror off the side of the stage and brushing his costume down, and of course admiring just how good he looked in that costume. (And believe me, he looked **frighteningly **good in that costume.)

"Uh huh" Bison muttered. 

Akuma and Evil Ryu, who really hadn't been paying attention to the other 3, just looking around for spare clothes they could change into. When they looked at Vega however, they fell madly in love.

"OHHHHHH COME HERE BABY!!!!" Evil Ryu boomed

"COME GET BOOTYLICIOUS WITH ME BABE!!!!" Akuma also boomed as they ran towards Vega.

And Vega ran towards the exit.

The other 3 simply sighed as they also followed the fighters.

As they exited the studio they were transformed into their regular selves, minus costumes and make-up. A scream came from the left of their group.

Akuma and Evil Ryu were trying to hump Vega standing up. Luckily they all had their clothes on; otherwise it could have gotten nasty. A moment later Akuma and Evil Ryu got off of Vega, looking a little bewildered. Standing and scratching their heads in confusion, they wondered what happened to that hot Britney spears impersonator and why on earth Vega had appeared in her place. When they moment had passed they put their minds on the question on hand…where the hell the exit of this nightmare was. 

It was then they noticed a studio that was quite a distance form the other 4. It was placed in a field behind an iron fence.

"Hey, maybe the exit's through that studio!" Balrog said.

And since they had any other choice or ideas, they headed towards studio 3.

They found the door marked "EXIT"

But as they walked through it, they realised that it really was just another studio.

Vega decided to just ask if someone knew the way out so he approached a rather fat, hairy man wearing a messy shirt. 

Usually he would have given a man like this grooming tips, but he decided to be polite.

"Erm, excuse me…do u know how to exit this place?"

The man turned, looked him up and down…

…And grinned.

"My my my you ARE a fine specimen. Are you a model or something?"

"Er…no."

"Then you must be an actor…"

"No…I'm not an actor either"

"Well…that's just too bad. You certainly have the looks. Why I bet many people would love to see you in advertisements or in the movies. Have you ever considered being in a movie?"

This conversation had tripled Vega's ego, and had it been a physical manifestation, it would have suffocated everyone in the studio. With a huge grin on his face he replied.

" I have considered being in a movie, but never got the chance"

"Well…you're just in luck young man as I am making a movie, and I would love to give you the lead role!!!"

Vega beamed as the fat hairy director escorted him on set.

As the other 5 were waiting by the exit for Vega, Sagat spotted a movie poster for a movie this studio produced. He blinked. Then saw Vega being escorted onto set.

"He's making a huge mistake…"

"Why's that Sagat?" Evil Ryu asked

"Look at the movies they make here…"

All 5 looked at the poster and their jaws dropped…


	3. The nightmare ends

AKUMA'S, EVIL RYU'S, BALROG'S, VEGA'S, SAGAT'S AND M.BISON'S WORST NIGHTMARE EVER!!!!!

The other 5 fighters continued to stare at the movie poster as Vega was escorted on set. The door behind the fighters opened and in stepped a gorgeous girl, wearing blue jeans, white t-shirt and a black leather jacket with a bag slung over her shoulder. Her black hair cascaded down her back and Evil Ryu did not know what to do with himself. The woman approached the fighter's.

"Excuse me-is this the pop video set?"

As Sagat, Evil Ryu, Akuma and M.Bison drooled, Balrog said-

"Nope…this is the porn movie studio…"

"Where's the script?" Vega asked pondering why the director had simply escorted him onset without even telling him what his part involved or even providing a script.

"We'll get this part done first-heh-you don't need a script for this."

"And why's that?"

"Because this is the porn scene of this porn film…"

The other lot were still drooling over this girl. 

They had seen her face before.

She was chun-li

Evil Ryu approached her.

"Heh.well.if you need me to escort you to the pop video set then I would be happy to oblige."

Chun-li smirked.

"Actually-why don't we have fun here?" chun-li said as she walked into a dressing room. The others followed her to the room and waited outside…tongues still hanging out of their mouths. About 30 seconds later out came dominatrix chun-li, with her hair in a high ponytail, black lipstick and dark seductive make up, a red fur trimmed black rhine stone corset and tight black leather trousers, finished with knee high heavy buckled red boots. In one hand she held a whip, the other an axe.

"So boys, wanna play?" 0_~

Of course they did. Now all 5 were very aroused. But that was soon to change.

They forgot this was a nightmare…

Vega was little taken back by what was said. He had never imagined being in a PORN film. But then he thought:

"Hhhmmmm…getting paid for letting people gape at my lovely naked body while making love to lots of beautiful women? MAN! I should've come here instead of joining Shadowlaw years ago!"

It was apparent he had also forgotten this was a nightmare as well.

He was shoved onto the centre of the set… with his "co-stars"

He turned as white as a sheep.

7 beer bellied, 40-year-old men were naked in a circle into which Vega had been shoved. They were…ugghhh…how can I put his nicely… "Stroking their gun's while eyeing their pretty victim."

Some of them had no teeth.

Some of them had only one eye!

All of then had no hair

And all of them only saw Vega for 3 seconds as he bombed it outta that place.

When he got outside he collapsed onto the grass, breathing heavily and very ready to go home.

10 seconds later he heard the sounds of 5 men screaming.

Akuma, Balrog, Sagat and M.Bison were running from the Evil, dominatrix chun-li, who had a rather evil grin on her face.

"Awww…come on my lovely's! I just wanna PLAY!!!!!"

With whipped chests and red cheeks (heh-I ain't talking about the one's on their face either!) they joined Vega in running as far away from the studio as possible. 

At last they managed to get to the final studio, at which they really wanted to go home.

When they entered, they discovered the studio deserted. 

A shadowy figure was sitting on a throne like chair behind a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared M.Bison and Evil Ryu's worse nightmare came true.

This was a new Shadowlaw…and the "good" Ryu was running it.

He looked rather evil.

He was smirking.

Ryu never smirks.

This was frightening.

Really, really frightening.

"What the f*** is going on here???" Evil Ryu inquired. Ryu's smirk grew at that question.

"Well boys, it looks like the end of the road."

All the fighters- O_O

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Ryu boomed as from behind the fighters emerged dominatrix Chun-li, escorted by just as kinky Cammy White, who was wearing a white pvc nurse uniform, shocking red lipstick and was basically dressed like a slut. They both went and sat on Ryu's lap.

"You know what's coming…" Ryu, who was now evil, said.

Akuma gazed at Ryu-rather envious. 

"No…NO! This can't happen-I didn't think…" Bison muttered as the other 5 glanced in his direction.

"What are you talking about?" asked a rather annoyed Vega. " I don't understand how is a nightmare. To be honest, I'm rather enjoying this" he said as his eye's wandered over Chun-li and Cammy.

Cammy walked over to Vega and gripped his arm. Twisting it-Vega winced, as he could not escape her hold. 

"You know, Vega, I have a rather fun fantasy that involves me…"

0_^

"…You…"

^_^

"And those actors from the porn studios…"

O_O

At which point Vega screamed and ran behind the other fighters.

"Don't you realise what has happened? Don't you know what this means?" Bison muttered-shocked. Cammy approached Bison and gripped his neck firmly, pushing him to the ground. 

A small hint of what was to come next came in the form of 7 people in business dress, gagged and handcuffed, being pushed out in front of the fighters.

"Hey-who are those people?" Sagat asked.

"They are the people from Capcom, the people who created the street fighter game. And after a little persuasion on my part-they have officially ended the street fighter genre of games…do you know how the story ends???"

M.Bison gulped, all the others shock their heads, dumbfounded.

"Well…the game ends with me taking over shadowlaw, getting jiggy with ALL the street fighter ladies and you…heh heh heh…and you are officially killed off.

Cammys grip on bison became stronger.

"YEAH! And I don't have to put up with those stupid storylines about us dating…and me being a clone of you, and all that crap…no I can be what I always wanted to be…"

"And what's that?" sagat asked

"A sadistic dominatrix, like Chun-li."

"Man-things could not get worse…" Evil Ryu muttered

"Heh heh heh…" Ryu, who was evil (and yes-I'm getting confused) said 

"The best is yet to come…do you all know how you are killed off?"

That's when the look of horror became apparent on ALL the fighters faces.

"It starts with Evil Ryu…beginning to fade…"

At which point Evil Ryu began to fade

"NO…. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Heh heh heh-then comes Bison's demise…which involves a group of nun's…"

The nun's entered as soon as Ryu, who was evil, had finished his sentence. The six-strong 70 year olds were brandishing sponges, soap, and toothless grins.

"Now come on young man…" they giggled which, coming from them was a rather scary sound, "its time we scrub that evil outta you and turn you to the light of the lord…" at which point they pursued a screaming Bison, their grins getting ever bigger…

"And as for you, Balrog…" at which Balrog cowered behind Akuma-who muttered, "oh please…"

I know YOUR worst fear…

"No-no…PLEASE NOT THE BUNNIES!!!" Balrog screamed as his worst nightmare was coming true.

"Bunnies…BUNNIES? Damn Balrog- you really are a wuss! You know I skin bunnies and eat em' alive!" Vega replied.

"heh…I don't think you could eat THESE bunnies." Ryu, who was evil, said.

And that's when a sound like thunder hammered across the room.

6 pure white, red eyed, 10 feet tall sharp teethed bunny rabbits came crashing through the studio, running after the now fleeing Balrog. His screams became distant as he ran out the door, with the bunnies pursuing him, crashing a huge hole through the wall-disappearing into the horizon.

Ryu, who was evil, turned his attention to Sagat and Vega.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…MAN! ARE YOU TWO IN FOR A SURPRISE…"

And outta no where-Sagat was transformed into a bride's groom, Akuma into a little bride's maid, and Vega into the bride.

"Yes…heh heh heh-according to the new ending-you two flee Shadowlaw after falling madly in love-both admitting to your gayness…and you-Akuma-you are turned into a 7 year old girl-who loves Barbie's, backstreet boys and cute fluffy kittens…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" they simultaneously screamed, bolting through the hole in the studio the giant bunnies had made earlier-followed by the still present but fading fast Evil Ryu.

Ryu, who was evil, got up from his throne like chair and called to dominatrix and Chun-li

"Get the Jacuzzi ready, and tell Rose, Mika, Juni, Juli, and all the other Girl's that I wanna see em' in there with their THONGS baby!"

At which the two ladies scuttered off-not before telling how much of a sex god Ryu, who was not evil was…and he left with the same smirk he appeared with.

Somewhere beyond the green green fields of the horizon, all the fighters had managed to meet up, with the exception of Balrog. Frightened, worried and confused-all the fighters spoke at once…all with the same question…

"HOW DO WE GET OUTTA HERE?"

But new troubles were to arise before Balrog arrived. They began transforming again.

It began with Bison who was now chibi-Bison, looking very cute, and very confused.

"OH WHAT NOW?" chibi-Bison squeaked adorably.

Sagat suddenly transformed into a giant carrot, as Vega transformed into Britney spears (again), at which point fading

Evil Ryu and bride's maid Akuma had jumped on him-trying to hump him.

A screaming Balrog, who had also somehow been transformed into a giant carrot was being followed by the giant bunnies drew closer to the fighters.

The fighters simply froze when Balrog arrived-the giant bunnies forming a ring around the fighters.

"Oh my god-what do we do now?" chibi Bison squeaked in a way too cute voice.

"Theirgonnaeatus, THEIRGONNAEATUS!!!!" Balrog shrieked, ready to pass out

"Hey you two…GET OFFA ME!" Vega screamed at fading Evil Ryu and bride's maid Akuma, who were perfectly balanced on his posterior. 

The giant bunnies eyed all of them, drooling ravenously.

The giant bunnies stepped forward.

"Mummy…" Chibi Bison muttered.

And all the bunnies attacked at once.

The last image the fighters saw was the one of giant bunny teeth coming for them.

Then they awoke.

Muttering, squinting their eyes and holding their heads, all the fighters arose from the floor of Dhalsims temple.

"What the…why the hell did that happen????" Sagat angrily demanded.

Akuma was eyeing Vega hopefully, and got a very angry glare in return.

Evil Ryu was also eyeing him hopefully-waiting for him to transfer into Britney again.

"Will you two QUIT IT!" Vega boomed.

"Dhalsim…you are a sick, sick man" M.Bison said.

"Not as sick as Balrog…I can't believe you dream of giant bunnies Balrog" Sagat said-hiding his grin and trying to control his laughter.

"Yeah, well…we KNOW you really enjoyed drooling over Vega…" Balrog retorted, wishing a moment later he hadn't as Sagat looked like he was gonna kill him.

Dhalsim had a grin from ear to ear as he simply replied, "THAT'S what you get from stealing my elephants!"

Bison-rather pissed of, decided to charge at Dhalsim. 

Dhalsim held out his palm that contained another little pile of purple dust.

Bison, stopping in his tracks, quickly flew in the other direction, followed by the other fighters, accompanied by their screams.

"Heh, that was fun…I wonder what other fighters I should plague with such nightmares…" Dhalsim pondered.

Grinning, he returned to his meditating.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Dhalsim was still amused by the events of 3 days ago, when 6 of the world's deadliest warriors got a little taste of their own medicine.

He had enjoyed watching them squirm as their worst nightmares were realised right in front of them, not to mention it was as funny as hell.

Dhalsim was beginning to feel something well up in him…something menacing, something evil.

Did he have an evil side?

Was he going to face the same dilemma as Ryu?

While walking around his now rather empty temple (all thanks to Vega's insatiable appetite!) he was pondering on the idea of creating new nightmares for other fighters…

Nothing horrible or anything…

They need to come to terms with their own fears right?

I mean, they will benefit in the end right?

No matter what Dhalsim said to him he could not shake the fact that the idea of putting another 6 fighters through hell was becoming all he could think about. And he really did not care about their well-being, as long as he got a laugh…

Question was-

                                   Which 6 fighters should be next?

(You know what this means people-SUGGESTIONS! Put some suggestions up and I will write another ok!)

                            Lets pray for the next 6 fighters ok people?


End file.
